super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adelia
Adelia is a human Female transformed by Prilagoditi. She is the product of the Human Genome pushed to its very limits and expressed to its fullest potential, the strongest the human DNA can get to. Prilagoditi considers Adelia to be nothing more than a pet-project, a very small distraction to his "true" work. She later was granted control of the Weakest Incarnation of the Norozu in the known Omniverse, the Aegloshian Cluster of Norozu. For this, she is sometimes called the Norozu Queen, but more usually the Aegloshian Queen. Shortly after her inception and status as the Aegloshian Queen, she was abandoned by Prilagoditi; considering her a failure due to her, despite being a Powerful Psionic by human standards, still being weak in the grand scheme of things. She was designed to be the Destroyer of Worlds and originally acted on that purpose. History Not much is known about her past but in flashbacks, she was shown to have orange hair and blue eyes. She was born into a less than wealthy household but with parents that were kind and adoring to her. When she was 20 years old, she was abducted by Prilagoditi and infested, Evolved into her status as the most powerful "human". Being completely mind-wiped by her Creator, she went about the Universe ending worlds and turning them in Aegloshian Hive worlds for her own uses as is her now most basic, primal instinct. One day, however, Prilagoditi abandoned her as well as the Aegloshian Norozu to pursue other ventures as Adelia was considered to have reached her pinnacle in strength. Left with terrible Amnesia, she secluded herself from the vast majority of the Aegloshian Norozu. After secluding herself to only the most local of Norozu, she attempted to make for Earth in an attempt to regain her previous human memories, only to find that sector of the Galaxy completely controlled by the Confederation of Man, or more accurately, the Confraternity of Numen who saw Adelia and her Cluster as nothing more than another heretical Alien swarm. Locked out of her homeworld and with limited access to her own Swarm, left to live elsewhere in peace; slowly regaining access to her greater cluster as she reestablished her connection. However, she soon finds that the Confraternity of Numen had followed her to burn all that she was to utter ash. Appearance In her Aegloshian Queen form, she has a feral and asymmetric body. Her skin is replaced by a muscle-like fibre that's coloured redish green, with veins glowing an orange colour; glowing orange patches separating the main muscles. Over the muscle fibres are a bony carapace, giving her a Royal-like appearance due to her shoulder bits. However, the Carapace does not cover up a lot of her to allow for gigantic ranges of movements. Her hair is dread-lock style, losing the traditional human hair. Her eyes pulsate an orange glow, and when using her powers, the glow covers up the entire eye. She largely retains most of her human face, however. Across her body (More specifically, Carapace) are orange-glowing holes. An example would be her forearms. To the side, near the elbows, lies the orange glowing holes. When using her powers, these exude orange energy and when using her energy to the maximum, creates flows of orange psionic energy. Personality In flashbacks, she was shown as nice and a caring girl. Despite not owning much, she gave away as much as possible and has apparent street-smarts, knowing black-market terms and slight combat skills. After her evolution/Infestation, she had amnesia and was overwhelmed by the hive-mind ability of the Aegloshian Norozu. At this state, she was sadistic and sought the consumption of everything using the Norozu. She was a strategic genius, hive-minding and using all the intelligence of all consumed brain matter. Entire Empires fell to the Aegloshian Norozu hordes due to this. She even enjoyed watching a girl similar to her in situation and personality slowly and painfully get infested by the Norozu. After she was left by Prilagoditi along with regaining some of her memories by encountering another Human, she was initially scared and confused. After a few weeks of mental recovery, she sought to use her powers for good as she regained memories of her childhood. She was much less sadistic than she was when controlled and even caring to fellow humans or species similar. Abilities *'Enhanced Strength:' By upgrading the human muscle to the maximum, it gives Adelia insane amounts of strength, capable of ripping through entire mechas like tissue paper and lift a falling city by sheer muscle. Even Super Robots have trouble overpowering her. Adelia's strength is so great that her muscle density actually block out X-Rays. *'Enhanced Durability:' A byproduct of her enhanced muscles and carapace. Adelia has this great durability without inhibiting the range of movement. Her bones are so hard that trying to snap her arm is described as trying to bend concrete with a toothpick. Her Carapace on the other hand, is so durable that she can take ground zeroes of multiple nuclear detonations, plasma weapons, Psionic Shocks and even Disruptor weapons without requiring the use of her healing factor. *'Norozic Regeneration:' By adding a hint of the Aegloshian Norozu into her genetic code, Adelia has been granted its level regeneration. Despite being a weaker strain of Norozu, it is still so powerful that in mere seconds, she can regrow limbs and in minutes, regenerate her entire body from nothing but a puddle of blood. *'Great Psionics:' By enhancing Adelia's potential as the strongest Human Psionic, the Queen of Aegloshian form has insane psionic capabilities. From Psychokinesis, Electrokinesis and even control of weather such as lightning. Her telekinesis is so powerful that she was capable of ripping an armada of Human star ships out of Warp Space and smashing it all into a moon out of anger. **'Aegloshian Norozu Control:' Being designed as a vessel and Controller of the Aegloshian Norozu, she has high control of it to the point of being able to tell the Norozu to not consume, at least for awhile. It is not known if she is capable of controlling other strains of Norozu due to the Aegloshian being the weakest strain. **'''Psionic Roar: '''By pouring psionic energy into a ball, Adelia is capable of firing a ball of devastating energy that completely devastated a continent, ending all life on the planet. The Psionic Flows from the holes in her carapace is focused into said ball. Category:Akreious Category:Female Characters Category:Characters